And So It Begins, Again
by ccs4ever
Summary: hello everyone! the story you have all been waiting for is ready! I am temp. stopping writing chapters and waiting for some reviews to the sequel to And So It Begins so plz! read and reveiw(i need ideas!)
1. The Start Of The Beginning

And So It Begins, Again

And So It Begins, Again?

Chapter 1 The Start Of The Beginning

This is a sequel to my other story, And So It Begins I hope you enjoy it!

Though this story is pretty self explanatory for those who have read my other story, if you don't understand it email me and I will try and fix it, and sorry for the bit of anti-heaven sentiments in there I really didn't mean it I just needed some excuse for him to not be able to communicate with the outside world and some humor. If you take offense to this, sorry I try to write a good story…

Kerro looked around "my time is almost up, so all I want to say is, don't feel guilty about me, don't worry, and get on with your lives if you do that everything will be fine" he said frantically, "who knows maybe we will see each other again someday" he said as the last of his power was fading, all he could say was "goodbye", than he was gone. 

This was five years ago…

"HOEE!" Sakura screamed just waking up at 7:30 "I am late for work!" some things never change, no matter how old you are. "Don't worry" Shoalan said casually once Sakura had gotten changed and was eating breakfast hurriedly at the table, "they didn't care last week, or the week before that or…", "I get the point Shoalan" Sakura said kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Well, I'm off, goodbye Shoalan!" Sakura said as she ran out the door "goodbye Sakura" Shoalan called after her, he didn't work till late as surprisingly enough a security guard for a bank. It wasn't much, but it was a job where he could utilize his skills. Shoalan sighed, it had been five long years since he last saw Kerro, the one who made all of what was now possible by sacrificing himself to save Sakura. Sakura was running down the sidewalk outside, trying to not be late for once in her life to work. "Come on legs, for once in your life, please run fast enough so I don't have to be late for work" she thought hoping she could make it in time. She reached the building where she worked as a model, for a swimsuit company, it wasn't much, but it was enough to go on. She stopped by the front door, panting heavily before she entered, "SAKURA!" yelled her boss, Sakura cowered in fear, her boss was very scary, she walked up to Sakura looking very angry, then when she was an inch away from Sakura she broke out into a smile, "your early today!" Sakura fell over in an animeish way and smiled broadly "yes, yes, yes! I am finally not late!" she yelled happily. "Now let's begin the shooting!" her boss yelled, reminding Sakura of Ruby Moon, "hai, Ms. Keiki". Back at the house Shoalan was thinking, "I wonder where Kerro is now?" he thought about this a lot and a picture of a little house in the clouds popped up in his mind, the reality is far different, cloudy but no house. 

_Flashback to five years ago…_(enjoy the ride)

Kerro smiled as the last of his power drained away and he went to where all people go when they die, to a small little check station that determines whether you go to heaven or hell. "Well, this is weird" Kerro said as he looked around the small room, "Kerro Kinomoto!" "Will a Mr. Kerro Kinomoto please report to the front desk!" a loud speaker blared. Kerro walked up to what looked like the front desk and rang the bell, almost instantly a bright eyed young woman appeared in front of him. "Alright Kerro, just relax as we check your records" she said kindly as she lifted up a book that was twice as big as an encyclopedia labeled "Kerro's life". "Well, this is not what I imagined death to be like, but I can handle it" Kerro thought as she flipped through the pages mumbling things like "sacrificed himself to save another" "went back in time to help his parents". This went on for about 3 hours, "Hey Kerro? Kerro wake up!" the woman yelled at a sleeping Kerro, "What? What happened? Where am I?" he babbled sleepily "I just finished your examination, and you are perfectly suited for heaven, now just take that escalator as far as it goes than another one and another, and after about 50 of them you should reach the gates, have a pleasant stay!" she said cheerily "okay than, this is beginning to frighten me" Kerro said as he walked towards the escalator. Around 1 year later, we find Kerro going up his last escalator. "God if the stairway to heaven were actually stairs I'd never get there!" Kerro panted, exhausted from the long escalator ride. "Okay so now that I'm here" Kerro said looking around at the large golden gates in front of him, "what the heck do I do? Push and hope that they will open? It's worth a shot", he moved up to the gates, rubbed his hands together, and pushed. They opened as easily as if they weighed nothing at all, once he was inside, Kerro found heaven to not be exactly what it was cracked up to be, for instance, their was no evil to fight, fighting wasn't allowed, and worst of all he couldn't visit, Meleni, Sakura, Shoalan, or anyone else for that matter. "Did I miss something? When did heaven become worse than hell, at least there you could get visiting rights!" he screamed in frustration as he read the rulebook. "Don't I get any credit for doing all the stuff that I did?" he pleaded to the council of people who govern the lesser people in heaven. "no!", it was unanimous, Kerro was bored to death after his first day. 

End of flashback…

Shoalan opened his eyes; it was 4:00PM, "No! I must have fallen asleep!" "I didn't get anything done today!" than he sat down and remembered that he didn't have anything to do that particular day. "I can't wait until that job application gets through" Shoalan sighed, he was applying to get a job as a guard for a different bank, one that could employ him full time instead of just nights. Then he would have something to do besides, lie around the house doing nothing for 12 hours. He didn't really train swords much anymore, besides the usual weekly practicing, because he didn't see the need to do it full time again as he needed all of his energy to stay awake during some of the long nights he's had. "All right Sakura!" their photographer said, "we're done for today, and I will see you again tomorrow, usual time" "alright thank you Mr. Mihara". Sakura got up to leave, but felt a strong pain in her side, which caught her off guard and she almost fell over. "Sakura?" her boss said "are you alright?" she asked concerned, "hai, hai I'm fine Ms. Keiki" she said through gritted teeth, "just a cramp I guess" she said, but she didn't even believe it, she knew that something else was wrong with her, she just didn't know what it was. "Alright, do you think you can make it home?" "Hai, I'm fine" Sakura said reassuringly as she walked out of the building. "This side has been hurting me a lot lately" Sakura thought, "I wonder what it could be?". All of a sudden, her vision started getting blurry, and she felt very ill, she felt so sick that she didn't notice that she had reached the end of the sidewalk and was walking in the street. Kerro was watching all of this from his perch in the clouds, "Watch out Sakura!" he screamed frustrated that he could do nothing to help her when all of a sudden a bright light surrounded him… Sakura's eyes where clearing up, just in time to see a truck speeding towards her, she didn't have enough time to run away, the truck was inches away from hitting her when she felt herself being pushed out of the way just in the nick of time. As she fell to the sidewalk she noticed who her savior was, it was Kerro, "well, I said I might come back one day right?". "Kerro! It's really you!" she said as she ran up to him, hugging him, Kerro was a little caught of guard, he had only gotten permission to watch what was going on in the world a year ago, so he had missed a lot. "Now, Sakura!" he said blushing "don't you think you are a little old for that?" Sakura stood up and looked around at everyone staring at them, she blushed, "your right Kerro, but how did you get here?". "I will tell you later, but right now there are two people I really want to see, and one of them is on the way so lets walk" he said as he took Sakura's hand to help support her. "So Kerro, what is heaven like?" Sakura asked curiously, "it's boring, it is the same thing everyday, peace and serenity, I went nuts after my first day!" "oh, that's nice" Sakura said sweatdropping. They turned the corner and walked up to the house, Sakura fumbled with the key and walked inside, with Kerro helping her. "Sakura, is that you?" Shoalan asked from the kitchen, "yes, its me and I brought a friend", "hmm, I wonder who that could be?" he thought as he walked into the living room. He saw Sakura on the couch and slightly to the right of her there was Kerro, "KERRO! What the heck are you doing here?" Kerro just shrugged and continued looking at Sakura with interest. Shoalan looked at her too and noticed that she was clutching her side, "what's wrong Sakura?" he asked full of concern as he walked over to her. "Nothing really, just my side it's been hurting for a couple of days, but never this bad before", "I got it!" Kerro said jumping up suddenly. "What?" Shoalan and Sakura said at the same time startled, "I may not be the best at diagnosing diseases, but I have a 'friend' who might just be able to help us, though I must warn you not to be shocked at his appearance" Kerro said seriously. "alright Kerro, your advice is usually the best advice in these matters" Shoalan said, "alright then" Kerro said as he waved his hand a red phone appeared floating in the air. Kerro grabbed the receiver and dialed a bunch of numbers, ring, ring, ring click… on the other end of the line a certain reddish haired woman was working in her lab when the phone popped up behind her and began ringing. "Damn! Why do they always call when I am in the middle of an important experiment!" she yelled as she forcefully grabbed the phone of the hook "moshi moshi Masaki residence, Washu Hakubi speaking" she said grumpily. "Why miss Washu did you get off the wrong side of the bed this morning, or did you not sleep at all?" came a voice she recognized immediately. "Kerro?" she said dropping her wrench, "hello Little Washu, how are you today?" "Fine, how are you?" she said weakly, "fine, how is Ryoko doing?", "fine, she is off shopping with Tenchi and the others", "that's nice". "Umm Washu is Kerro there?" "Yes, he is helping me in the lab right now", 'darn, I guess you can't be bothered than, I would only need him for a second, but I know how important your experiments are so I will try back later". "No! Kerro it's fine he can go off for a few hours it's fine with me" "thank you Ms. Washu" Kerro said before hanging up the phone. He turned around to see Sakura and Shoalan gaping, "Kerro, was that just a coincidence that your friends are named after the characters on Tenchi Muyo, or are they…" "yes, they are in a parallel dimension, and bless those cartoon creating hearts that made Tenchi Muyo, they screwed up". "How so?" "Washu had a son and a daughter, another Kerro just like me except different". "Oh, is that so?" Shoalan said not really believing it, "yes, and knowing him, he should be here right about…" a portal formed behind them "now" a figure stepped out and was silhouetted by the light from the portal until it closed. "well, hello Kerro nice to see you again" "nice to see you again as well Kerro, how goes the pregnancy?" "it's going alright, mom says I they are due in a couple of weeks" "that's nice, though I don't think my friends over their understand a word we are saying so lets go talk with them" our Kerro stated "fine with me, who is my patient?". "That would be the one on the couch" Kerro said motioning over to Sakura, they both walked over to Sakura while parallel Kerro talked with Sakura. "alright Sakura, my name is Kerro Hakubi, I am sure you have all watched the T.V show so you probably just about know everybody by name so I wont bother to explain it all", "anyway, I am going to do a little examining, but don't worry I am a doctor" "umm, Kerro?" our Kerro asked "what?" "why don't you let Zanzalin do it, she knows more about doctoring than you do, and she is a woman so any examining may be less uncomfortable" "your right Kerro good point". "Alright then, now Sakura, I am going to introduce you to somebody very special to me, she is also a doctor, so you shouldn't worry about anything" Sakura nodded, and Kerro stepped back a few paces. He just stared ahead blankly and said "alright Zanzalin, I have some people you might want to meet", nothing happened for a moment, but then a flash of bright light engulfed Kerro and when it had subsided a beautiful young woman, with reddish brown hair stood. "Hello, my name is Zanzalin, nice to meet you" she said as she bowed, nobody knew what to say except Kerro who approached her smiling. "Well, nice to see you again Mrs. Zanzalin, you are looking as beautiful as usual this evening" he said watching her turn away blushing. "Thank you, Kerro so the problem is this woman over here?" "yes that's the one, you have more experience in these matters than I or Kerro does so, if you don't mind" "certainly". She walked over to Sakura who was still on the couch, "alright Sakura, this might feel a little weird, but don't worry I will just be scanning you" "alright" was all she could say. Zanzalin put her hand out near Sakura's side and moved it up and down her, mumbling things like, "alright, nutrients pooling in one place" "cramping near the stomach", until she finally let her hand rest down. "Ok Sakura through what I have been able to gather…" she looked at both Shoalan and Sakura with a smile on her face, "your 3-6 months pregnant and it's a girl", Shoalan almost fainting would be an understatement. "You… you mean that… that she is pr… pregnant! But how?" "Dear god Shoalan what did they teach you in college?" Kerro said chuckling, "one –special- night, or one little unexpected fling, is enough to cause these kinds of things" Kerro said trying with all of his might not to laugh, because he knew this was serious. "Well, you two probably have a lot to talk about so, I think I will go have a chat with parallel Kerro and Zanzalin in the kitchen" "yeah, sure Kerro go do that" Shoalan said holding Sakura's hand. "So how is your pregnancy going any cramps or…" Kerro's voice trailed off as he walked towards the kitchen. 

What the heck is going to happen next? I have no idea! I will though, I have decided that I have kept you waiting long enough for the sequel so I have put this into chapters I hope you enjoy!


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2 The New Beginning 

And So It Begins Again

Chap. 2

AN alright now the second chapter is done, now I will leave this without a title seeing as I can't come up with any new and original title, I will leave that for you to decide, if any of you come up with one please notify me and I will decide which one I choose I will get to work on the third chapter as quickly as possible, so that you will get to enjoying my story quicker, I can't promise any more than that. Oh yeah, just be warned, this wont make much sense unless you know a couple of animes besides Cardcaptor Sakura alright? arigato 

Key:

" " talking

:: ::telepathy

" "thinking

that's the best I can do for a key

Shoalan just sat there looking at Sakura, "this doesn't change anything" he said getting up from his seat. "I will still love you as much as I always have maybe even more" he said looking down at Sakura who was smiling. "Oh, Shoalan that's wonderful!" she said giving him a big hug. She released him and cringed as her side began hurting again. The moment Kerro was in the kitchen with Zanzalin he checked to be sure nobody was listening than asked her " are you absolutely sure that it is a girl?" he said frantically. "Yes, is that a problem?" she said curiously, "iie, no not really" he said, but she didn't believe him. "What's the problem with it being a girl?" she asked looking straight at him, "if it's a guy thing I could change back to Kerro", "no, it's fine, Zanzalin, it's perfectly fine, my presence here seems to have changed the future after all, no problem" he said that convincingly enough, but he knew he was lying, it wasn't alright. At this moment, Sakura and Shoalan walked into the kitchen, "do you want anything to eat Zanzalin? Or Kerro?" Sakura asked, "no, we're fine". "Oh, alright then, I am hungry though" she said sheepishly, "alright, what you want for dinner?" Kerro asked, "umm, I kind of feel like just some of that instant noodle soup" she said thinking hard. "Well, we could have that, or I could probably get some leftovers from Sasami, she always cooks far to much food, and I don't think you have ever tasted it" Zanzalin said, "sure, that sounds alright, if it is alright with her that is". With that Zanzalin bowed and portalled out, "She is really nice" Shoalan said, "yep, that's the same Zanzalin I remember from all those years ago" Kerro said. "But there is one thing I don't get, what is she?" Sakura asked trying not to sound rude, "Well, from watching the show you probably know about psuedo-space, she is a psuedo-space creature, that lived in psuedo-space many, many years ago". "Back at the academy, a few years after she had created Ryoko, Washu found Kerro, he was an orphan at that time, and she decided to run a few tests on him, to see if he had any powers…"

Flashback many, many years ago…

Click, click, clickity, click went the computer keys as Washu typed furiously on them, "well, by all accounts, he is just an ordinary little boy" she said as you hear Kerro's faint crying in the backround. "Washu" came a voice on an intercom, "what is it?" "is it true, that you are in possession of a small orphan boy?" "Yes, I was running some tests on him, and he appears to be just a normal boy" she said. "Well, that will change soon, we are authorizing the activation of operation Zanzalin, on the boy" he said delightedly, "what! You can't be serious, that project was scrapped decades ago, it can't work, the merging process just isn't sound enough to work on humans". "You are wrong, it wasn't sound enough to work on human adults, we have changed it and we conclude that it could work on a human infant" "that's barbaric! I will not potentially sacrifice a human baby, just for some silly experiment!" "Well Washu, it is your choice, because if you don't do the experiment, you get booted out of the academy for good". Washu looked sick "what?" she said weakly, "yes that is the new incentive to keep the scientists in line so you are to begin the experiment A.S.A.P, agreed?" "Agreed" she said downheartedly. The intercom cut off and Washu returned to her work, "well little one, for better or worse you will never be the same again, and it will be all my fault if something happens to you" she said with a heavy sigh. The experiment went underway within the hour, "psuedo chamber pressure 34.7 and climbing" "synch ratio climbing, nearly reaching startup levels" " opening portal in 5…4…3…2…1 now!" the portal opened, and a creature was sucked out of it, and flung into the chamber where it merged with Kerro. All of a sudden, Kerro's crying stopped; he looked straight ahead of him into the portal. "The experiment seems to be a success" the lead scientist said, "yes, I hope he is alright" Washu said worriedly as she held on to Ryoko who was about four. "Amazing! The boy is still conscious" "how can that be? He should have lost consciousness long ago, he just keeps staring at the place where the creature came out of, he hasn't budged an inch" Washu said astounded. Washu looked into the young boy's eyes and saw something flash within them, "what was his eye color before the experiment?" she asked, "it was…" her assistant said checking the chart "brown, I believe, why?" "well, for a moment there they flashed a light blue" Washu said sounding a little hysterical, "well, changes like that are expected" her assistant said. "I suppose your right, but…" she was cut off when Kerro started moving. "waaah! waaaah!" he was crying like normal again, Washu just couldn't stand it any longer, to her colleagues this crying was just another reaction to the merging process, but it was killing her on the inside to listen to it. She went into the tank, "wait Washu I don't think it is safe to go in there!" her assistant called frantically, "can you stand to see a little baby cry like that?" she said questioningly. "No, of course not! But Ms. Hakubi it's dangerous!" "it's alright, don't cry I'm here" she said as she walked up to the infant. "Mamma?" it said wiping away it's tears, Washu was shocked, "that is extremely odd, a baby this young shouldn't be able to talk yet" she thought as she picked him up and put him in her arms. He quieted down immediately in her arms, and even began to fall asleep as Washu rocked him gently. "What is his name?" she called up to her assistant, "umm, let me see, K441 I believe", "what kind of a name is that?" her assistant just shrugged, "I will call him Kerro, what do you think, do you like that name?" she said as she tickled Kerro making him laugh. Washu stepped out of the chamber holding the baby as she announced, "I think for the best results possible out of this experiment, I will adopt Kerro" she said proudly "I will start on the papers right away Professor" "come on Ryoko, let's go home and have something to eat!" "yay! Maybe some chocolate for desert, mommy?" "sure!" Washu said happily, as they walked out of the laboratory.

End of flashback…

"And that is what happened" Kerro said finishing his long story, "that was a pretty amazing story Kerro" Sakura said in awe. "Oh I'm full of stories just like that one, any of you ever see Neon Genesis Evangelion" they nodded "well, I bet you can't guess how much they screwed up on that one!" Kerro said excitedly as he was about to tell another story when Zanzalin showed up. "Food's here!" she said happily carrying what looked like a wheel burrow full of food. "Wow! That's a lot of food, I hope Sasami didn't have to work too hard just for us" Sakura said hoping they weren't too much trouble. "No, not at all this was just stuff we had lying around" she said examining the whole turkey and a large pile of mashed potatoes, "I told you Sasami cooks too much" she said laughing. "Oh and Kerro" "yes?" "Sasami made you your favorite" "and what would that be?" Zanzalin dug through the food and came out with a wrapped bundle, "Swordfish!" "Wow, I can't believe she remembered, I mean it has been what ten years?" After the massive dinner was consumed down to the last crumb it was time for Zanzalin to go, so she changed back into the brown-eyed Kerro for the farewells. "Goodbye everyone, I had fun!" he said as he went through the portal, "bye Kerro, tell Sasami I said thank you!" Kerro called after him. "Well, that was quite an unusual evening" Shoalan said sighing contentedly. "It was wasn't it?" Kerro said before jumping in surprise, "oh no! I forgot to tell Meleni I'm not dead anymore she is going to kill me!" everyone laughed even Kerro. A few hours later everyone settled down to some well-deserved sleep, it had been a long day. The very next day, Kerro woke up at 6 O'clock as well as everyone else to a wonderful Saturday morning. "Well, I think I'll call Meleni" Kerro said stretching, "don't you think you should wait? I mean it is only 6 in the morning," Shoalan said yawning. "Nah, I've waited far to long as it is, she rightly should have been the first person to see, oh well" Kerro sighed. He stretched one last time, and walked into the center of the room, ::Meleni:: Kerro was mentally counting the seconds "one, two, three" "KERRO!". He saw her for a split second in front of him before he was barreled over. "Your back! Your really back!" Meleni said ecstatically, she hadn't changed a bit, "umm, Meleni I love you and everything, but your kind of crushing me right now" "oh…" she looked down and noticed that she was directly on top of him. "Oops, gomen!" she said blushing, "it's ok it's really nice to see you again" he said smiling up at her, "I would have called you sooner, but I was a little busy with Sakura and Shoalan over there". Meleni looked over and saw them, "oh, nice to see you again Sakura and Shoalan" she said embarrassed, Kerro got up and sat in one of the seats in the living room, and Meleni did the same. "Guess what Meleni? Sakura said, "what?" "I'm pregnant" "wow, that's amazing!" she said turning her head to look at Kerro ::oh no you don't, don't get any idea's:: Kerro thought frantically blushing. "I have some good news too," Meleni said. "What?" Sakura asked as Meleni moved closer to Kerro, "Kerro said that if he did end up coming back he and I would get married!" "that's wonderful!" "Yeah well, maybe we'll have a little girl of our own one day" Kerro said smiling. The rest of Saturday went by smoothly until the afternoon; everyone was just sitting around in the living room after having a large meal. All of a sudden, they heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it" Sakura said getting up, "hello?" she said at the door, "hello, is this the Kinomoto residence?" said a man about Kerro's height, but his face was covered in a hood. "Yes, it is, what is it?" "I am looking for a man called Kerro is he home?" "Yes, I will go get him" she said as she walked off to the living room. "Kerro, there is a man at the door who wants to talk to you" "oh really?" he said getting up and following Sakura. "what is it?" Kerro said as he looked at the hooded figure, "well Kerro, death must have affected your memory" the man said looking up at them, his hood falling off to reveal a person who looked exactly like Kerro in every way, he even dressed the same. Kerro looked at him for a second, "oh, right you're the Kerro from Babylon 5 aren't you? I should have recognized you from the robe, how are things?" "Not good, there is a fire" he said blankly, "what kind of a fire" Kerro said apprehensively, "a bad one". "Ok then so you want me to come help you again? Well…" he said looking back towards the living room, "I suppose they wouldn't mind me gone for a day or two, right Sakura?" "Okay I guess so, just where is it you are going?" "I can't tell you, it's a matter of security, that and you wouldn't believe me much if I told you" he said getting ready to leave. He walked back into the living room and explained the situation to the others "well, I have to go on business for a couple of days, so you should have some free time to yourselves" "wait where are you going?" Meleni and Shoalan asked "I can't tell you, but don't worry, I am sure it is nothing too major so I should be back soon" he said as he walked out the door. "Well, Kerro what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" "We are not in trouble Kerro, you are" he said, "Four Star Light!" parallel Kerro yelled as four little stars came out of his hand and formed a portal. "Dear god, you haven't changed that in all these years?" "We like to be consistent" he said as they walked through the portal. They were across many dimensions in an instant to a large ship, "the old place hasn't changed in so many years" our Kerro said "yep, not at all" parallel Kerro said. "So what exactly is our little problem?" Kerro said, "sit down, Kerro and have a soda" he said pointing to a little table by a viewing screen, "ok" he said sitting down. He took a sip from a cup of soda placed on the table and looked at Kerro, "so, what have we got?" "this message arrived for you, apparently he didn't have your address" Kerro thought back, "it couldn't be him?" "Right on the mark". "Oh come on! Can't that bastard get a hobby or something?" "His hobby is trying to kill you remember" "oh right" "well, put it on already" Kerro said annoyed. Parallel Kerro pressed a button on a small remote, which played the message on the screen. "Hello Kerro" came a voice, which belonged to a man who looked almost exactly like Kerro except he wore black instead of brown. "If you are seeing this than I am already dead" "cheers" Kerro said raising his glass, "I want you to know that my feelings of murderous rage toward you have subsided over the years, and I wish to make peace" "best thing you've said in you entire life". "Setting that aside, I have ordered all of my financial and magical funds to be liquidated in order to create a giant monster to come and kill you, have a pleasant day!" he said grinning broadly. "That bastard Korro! God he can hold a grudge for a thousand years!" Kerro said drinking the last of his soda and tossing it out. After hearing this all of the Kerros gathered together in the large assembly room in the ship, "we want Kerro here to know that we will stand behind him through this crisis, which of course means…" Kerro from Babylon 5 said, "you are completely on your own!" everyone in the crowd chorused. "Why did I ever join this thing?" Kerro thought despairingly as everyone had a good laugh, "no, seriously we will help him in any way we can, cuase that is what we do here right?" "Right". At that moment, a man walked into the room, and the leader of the council, the Kerro from Babylon 5 said, "who are you? And what do you want?". The man stood up straight, "is there a man named Kerro Kinomoto here?" Kerro walked up boldly, "I am Kerro Kinomoto, what do you want?" "Nothing personal, but I am here to kill you" he said flatly, Kerro thought about it for a second before shrugging and firing an energy blast at him, an orange energy shield appeared in front of the man which stopped the blast in it's tracks, "an A.T. Field?… shit" Kerro said as he dodged several volleys of fire from the stranger. Now back to Sakura and the others, "I hope Kerro is ok" Meleni said, deciding to just stay at Sakura and Shoalan's house for a little while. "Don't worry I am sure he will be fine" Sakura said soothingly, "yeah Kerro is the strongest person we know" Shoalan chimed in. "Your right" Meleni said, "he will be ok and I have nothing to worry about" she said resolutely. "So Meleni, do you know anything about these dimensions that Kerro has been talking about?" Sakura asked, "yes, he showed me a couple of them, and I met a couple of the parallel Kerros as well" "oh, what where they like?" Sakura asked trying to kill some time on what remained of the Saturday afternoon. "Well…" Meleni said thinking hard, "One day Kerro took me to a dimension that looked kind of like an episode of Dragon Ball Z, but we couldn't stay very long, it was one of the World Tournament's so their Kerro was really busy" "wow, a dimension that looked like Dragon Ball Z? That's pretty amazing" Sakura said thinking of what that would be like. "So who were that Kerro's parents?" "Well, he was Videl and Gohan's son, see they had a son and a daughter in real life, not like in the anime" "that's interesting" "why do the animator's always screw up like that?" "Lack of imagination, or the fact that most of the Kerros are just too powerful, you couldn't make much of a story out of that". "No, I suppose not" Sakura said sighing, "I wish Kerro didn't have to go, or at least that I could see what he was doing" she said downheartedly. All of a sudden, she felt a powerful aura around… herself! "Shoalan do you feel that?" she said worried, "yeah, what could it be?". "What's that over your head?" Meleni asked, "what?" Sakura looked up and saw a glowing crystal over her. "What the heck is that thing?" "There is one over me as well" Shoalan said as the crystals moved a few feet away from them, one of them turned into a maiden, much like the ones on the cards. "Hello" it said bowing, "who… who are you?" Shoalan said shakily "my name is Sasabi, Sosobi and I, were created to be your guardians around 5 years ago" she said smiling. "Who is Sozobi?" Shoalan asked, "he is right next to me" she said looking to her right, "oh wait" she said grabbing the crystal and shaking it. "He's still asleep" she said chuckling while everyone sweat dropped, "wake up!" "Alright already" came a reply from the crystal, as it changed into a man who wore almost the exact same clothes as his counterpart, except they were more green than pink. "I still don't get this" Sakura said, "you probably wouldn't, because Kerro didn't have time to tell you about us" Sasabi said, "we were created to be your guardians, because Kerro knew he was going to die soon, so he needed someone to take his place". "Well, if you are our guardians, where have you been all this time?" "we have been right above you all this time" Sasabi said politely, "if you have been their all this time, than why didn't you save me when that truck was going to hit me? Sakura asked puzzled, "well…" Sasabi said looking embarrassed. "We knew Kerro was going to save you, that and we fall asleep sometimes" Sasabi said hoping they wouldn't get mad at them. "Well, I guess Kerro saved me anyway, so it didn't matter that you were asleep" Sakura said knowledgably, "there is one thing that still puzzles me" Shoalan said. "What's that?" Sosobi asked,"How did Kerro come back to life?" "Hmm, that is a tough one, but he told us before he died that he had created a very powerful crystal a long time ago, but unlike all the others he never imbued it with a task or purpose, he left it adrift in space, that crystal could have resurrected him" Sosobi said finishing. "So, why did you two just appear like that after waiting for five years?" Sakura asked, "well, we just thought it seemed like a good idea, because we can show you what Kerro is up to" Sasabi said happily, "honto!" Meleni said ecstatic, "yes, one moment please" she said concentrating hard. A large crystal ball that had to be something like 3 feet in diameter appeared in front of them, "we will see what he is doing through this" she said happily as a picture began to form within the crystal, getting clearer and clearer. It showed a picture of Kerro fighting someone they didn't recognize, and everyone squatted down to watch. "Ladies and gentleman! Please stand by and watch the fight of the century, between the Kerro from the dimension that bears an uncanny resemblance to an episode of Cardcaptor Sakura, and an absolute stranger bent on his destruction, who has now been identified as Shin!" came a Kerro announcer. "Come on everybody, they've moved into the holo-deck!" "wait didn't we set that thing to Pacific Ocean?" "oh well, they will just have to do a mid-air battle then!" "yeah this is going to be great!" came the shouts from the large mass of Kerros sitting in the audience. "Hey Babylon 5 Kerro, shouldn't we go and help him?" "Nah, lets wait till they break something valuable" "well, they already broke, the gold depository, the jewel vault, gem land, the money factory, and that place the makes silver dollars" "no, I mean really valuable". The fight was getting brutal, Kerro had his sword out as he rammed the stranger at top speed his feet just skimming the water "BOOM!" they crashed together, Kerro's sword slashed across Shin's side as Shin misses with a left punch. They turn around and come at each other again locked in punches and kicks for several minutes, until Shin fires a Ki blast at Kerro, who dodges it and counters with a Solar Flare "thank god Tien taught me that" he thought, which blinded Shin long enough for Kerro to get under the water. "Where did he go!" Shin yelled out in frustration before plunging into the water, he fired several Ki blasts trying to hit Kerro, all the time losing energy, when Kerro flies up only a few feet away from Shin, builds up his energy in an instant and, "FINAL FLASH!" he yells out as Shin is engulfed in a massive ball of energy. "Well, that should have done it" Kerro says panting hard, that last blast had used every bit of energy he had left. All of a sudden, he looked up and saw Shin coming down on him and before he could move, he got kicked far across the ocean and hit the wall on the other end, crashing through it. "umm, Babylon 5 Kerro, sir" "what is it?" "well, that last energy wave that Kerro fired broke through the wall and destroyed the recreation area" "oh well, we can always build a new one" he said shrugging it off, "well, that last kick of Shin's that sent Kerro smashing through the wall destroying that area". "Yes, what about it" "that was the animation room", "don't tell me, that was where all the animes were kept" Kerro said in shock. "Precisely, it even had your show in it" his assistant said, Kerro stood up "come on boys, lets take him to school" he said rubbing his fist several times "arrgh!" came several voices behind him as well as many people carrying bats and sharp metallic implements, as well as several murderous glints in peoples eyes. "Well, this is quite a show" Sakura said grabbing some popcorn, "yeah, I am sure Kerro is fine and he is very entertaining" Shoalan said also getting some popcorn and watching as every Kerro on the ship rose into the air. If you have ever seen the first episode of Gundam X with all of the Mobile suits in a line firing their satellite cannons, every Kerro got in a huge line, and aimed every shot in the book at Shin. "FINAL FLASH!" "DISTRUCTO DISK!" "SCATTER SHOT!" "WHITE MAGIC BLAST!" and just about every other form of magical or energy blast that you could imagine all merged into one. "Nooo!" was Shin's last word as he was blasted into nothingness. 

Wasn't that exciting! Well, I hope this satisfies anyone who cares that my story gets completed or not. I wanted the fight to last longer, but a short fight and a joke is better than a long boring fight of kicking right? ok fine ill try better next time and believe me there will be a next time! Ja ne 


	3. Birth, Death, and Secrets Revealed

Chap Jonathan Kopetz Normal Jonathan Kopetz 3 450 2001-11-04T23:25:00Z 2001-11-04T23:26:00Z 4 5646 24282 Board of Education and Services for the Blind 292 4 39528 9.3821 

AN: hello everyone!  I am back with my wonderful story! To the enjoyment of all of those who disliked my story, it will be ending soon L but that doesn't mean that it won't go out with a bang. I hope you enjoy my third chapter of my second story! (or at least can tolerate my bad writing skills)

Chap. 3 Birth, Death, and Secrets Revealed 

"That was exciting!" Sakura said, after the fight was over, "yeah, like an episode of Gundam X" Shoalan said. "I'm not surprised, but I wonder who that Shin guy was who was fighting Kerro" Meleni said, "yeah, we will have to ask Kerro when he gets home" Sakura said, "no, I have a better idea" Meleni said mischievously, "what" "we don't tell him anything, when he gets back we just pretend that we never saw anything". "But why would we want to do that?" 'it's a game we play, he's pulled one on me for many years, so I think it's my turn" she said snickering. "Well, what about us" Sosobi asked, "we can't exactly lie to him" "well, say a half truth, we met you guys and you showed us some magic tricks, that is true", "hmm, that could work". At that moment Kerro walked through the door rubbing his back, "ouch, that was painful" he said hobbling a little, "Kerro!" Meleni said knocking him over again. "it's good to see you again, Kerro!" she said energetically, "you know Meleni you are starting to remind me of someone" he said thinking hard. "oh, now I know you are doing exactly what Meilin used to do" he said jokingly, Meleni's eyes turned to slits at the sound of that name, she had never truly forgiven Meilin. Kerro noticed this and tried to comfort her, "oh I'm sorry Meleni I had forgotten you never forgave her" "it's alright Kerro" she said helping Kerro up. "So, what have you guys been up to since I've been gone?", "oh, nothing really, just hanging out" Sakura said winking at Meleni, "oh, that's nice" Kerro said catching the wink, but deciding to ignore it. "oh and I see you have met Sasabi and Sosobi, how are you two doing?" "fine Kerro" they said politely "well, now that you have had a good sleep" he said emphasizing the sleep part making them blush "do you feel up to going back to work?" "alright Kerro". "good, I am happy that's settled, I have a feeling that we will be needing your help" he said sounding grave. "Well, what does everyone want to do now?" "well, how about sleeping, it is really late and I have work tomorrow" Sakura said yawning (it is now late Sunday night) "alright then, I will go with Meleni, and sleep at her place if that is alright with you of course?" "that's fine with me, Kerro" she said seductively, "no, its not what you think" Kerro said waving his hands in the air blushing "I didn't mean it like that honest" in her mind Meleni was thinking "I hope he gets serious about this soon". The next couple of days passed by normally, Sakura went to work, and so did Shoalan who finally got his new job, which made his hours closer to Sakura's so they could have more time together. The best part was they really didn't need much money, because Kerro kept giving them some, "don't worry a friend of mine is just dying to get rid of it", which was partly true. "Who is this friend who gives you all this money?" "oh, he is a Kerro like me, the only difference is he lives longer, a lot like the Babylon 5 Kerro he is practically immortal, but he is dying soon" "that still doesn't explain how he got all the money" Shoalan said getting a little annoyed, "well, whenever I go over there he takes me too one of two rooms, each filled from top to bottom with boxes and boxes of money, and whenever I go there he always gives me this piece of advice" he said leaning closer to whisper in Shoalan's ear. "Never let a pension run for 46,521 years, it adds up" Shoalan was stunned, "it's a good thing he canceled it 2,000 years ago, or he'd be in big trouble" Kerro said laughing. "How old is this guy anyway?" "Well let's see, the last time I checked he was…" Kerro counted his fingers, "1…3, carry the 7, 486,890 years old, but that is only my rough estimate" Kerro said smiling, it was like that for a long time. Another day it was, "How long has the Babylon 5 Kerro lived for?" Sakura asked, "well, he was the founder of the entire Kerro thing, so he's lived for maybe, somewhere between 2 and 3 billion years right now, on his last birthday, we couldn't make enough candles or had a big enough cake, but he got the idea" Kerro said laughing as Sakura gasped. On one quiet, moonlight evening at Meleni's house Kerro and Meleni were sitting on the couch, "you know Meleni" "what?" "I haven't been flying for a long time, I miss it" Kerro said sighing, "well, lets go then" she said getting up. They walked outside hand in hand, smiling, "alright 1…2…3 now!" they hopped up lightly and were airborne. "Wow, this is one of the things that I missed the most" he said smiling, he slowed down coming to a stop staring at the moon, holding her close to him. "You know I had a secret agenda for coming out here" he said quietly, "and what was that?" "Well, you know that I have been dead for five years and during that time, you and the others were all I could think about" he said softly "oh? Is that so" she said smiling. "yes, and five years is a long time to be apart from someone, and well…" he said blushing, Meleni looked up at him, "look do you want to get married or not?" he blurted out, "sure" she said casually though inside she was leaping for joy, it was all part of the game. "How's January by you?" "December would be better" she said wrapping her arms tighter around him, "alright December then" he said kissing her lightly, returning his gaze on the moon. So the wedding took place that December, about a month since Kerro first arrived, how's that for timing. During the following weeks, Kerro was called back to the ship, for unknown reasons as usual, also as usual; Sasabi and Sosobi were there to help. "Alright everybody ready?" Sasabi asked "hai!" the gathered crowd that consisted of Kero, Meleni, Shoalan, and Sakura, cheered. Sasabi concentrated her energy and formed another crystal ball, while the crowd watched the picture cleared showing Kerro sitting on a table, filled with what looked like a bunch of his friends, but they didn't know they all looked the same. "So Kerro, how is Zanzalin holding up?" "fine, thanks for asking" Tenchi Muyo Kerro replied, "the whole lot of them are due in a few days" he said clenching his teeth, "you know" our Kerro said, "I never got a chance to thank you two for the help you gave us about a month ago, "so I thank you now" he said bowing. "Your welcome, you helped us and what are friends for?", "but I have to say, you are a great actor" our Kerro said, "how so?". "From what I have learned your pregnancy is about 10 times more painful than the average, and that you shouldn't even be able to stand right now" Kerro said concerned. "That's not true" he said feebly, "I think it should be as Washu told me about it herself, that you are just being a gentleman about it" Kerro said very worried. "it's fine really" he said sweating a little, "oh, well" our Kerro said sitting back in his chair, "I wish that I had told them we're married" Tenchi Muyo Kerro said, "well, you've told them now" Kerro said smiling, "what do you mean?" he said shocked, "they have had me bugged since that fight with Shin" Kerro said smiling, "isn't that right? everyone" he said looking directly at them sensing Sasabi's magic the entire time. "Oh and Meleni, I believe I am still wining by two points" he said laughing. "I'll get him back I swear it" she said laughing too. "Well, seeing as this is a private matter…" Kerro said standing up, " I hope you all do not mind if I…" as he spoke, he waved his hands around, the red crystal on his front disappeared and a square design took its place as he chanted softly. What looked like wind surrounded him and what looked like armor made of nothing but gray, moving air replaced his cloak. He stopped chanting and a wall of air engulfed the crystal, as it shorted out. "What the heck was that?" everyone said, even Sasabi. "I have no idea, I have never seen it before?" "well, we'll have to just ask Kerro when he gets back" Sakura said in disbelief, "but what about that Kerro from Tenchi Muyo? He is married to Zanzalin? I thought they were one in the same, how could that have happened?" "Once again I have no idea". "I hope you enjoyed the show" Kerro said to all of his friends, everyone stood around him shocked, "Kerro I didn't know you where the Wind Kai, that's a great honor" "nah, it's fine, I just like to keep it hidden" he said blushing. "I don't want to be famous, and have everyone kneeling down or something when I pass, that just isn't who I am, and you should talk, everyone at this table is a one of the four Kai's" "what?" almost everyone in the room wanted to know what he was talking about. "I don't know what your talking about" the three other Kerro's who were sitting at the table said, "in fact up until now, I have been the only one to acknowledge my powers, the rest of you seem to have suppressed them pretty good" he said smiling. "Here's a history lesson for you to help refresh your memory" Kerro began, "A long time ago you, Babylon 5 Kerro, created this network of dimensions that had Kerro's in them, that is correct?" "right" "we fought a great war with the darkness, and with the Key of Light's help we managed to defeat them, but we realized that the key was too powerful to be kept in one part". "So we split it into four of the purest elements we could find, Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, is this correct?" "right" he said blankly "and the four elements were guarded by those who were chosen to guard them, which would be Tenchi Muyo Kerro, Babylon 5 Kerro, Neon Genesis Evangelion Kerro, and me". "Am I getting warmer?" "yes, that is correct" Kerro said knowledgably, "alright then" he said while the other two Kerro's nodded reluctantly. Kerro sat down, and finished eating his dinner, "so, how is everything on Babylon 5?" he said not looking up, "fine, Sherridan, Delenn, and all the rest are doing fine" he said with a note of happiness in his voice. "That's good" Kerro said finishing his dinner and getting up to stretch, "so how is Meleni doing?" Tenchi Muyo Kerro asked, Kerro blushed a little, "oh, she is fine as well" "got any kids on the way?" Evangelion Kerro snickered. "no, not yet, but maybe soon" he said but he didn't think so, it just didn't seem right, he didn't want to hurt Meleni. After a hard days work at the "office" Kerro walked through the door at Meleni's house, to find her asleep on the couch. He walked up next to her and just sat there watching her for a few moments until she stirred and opened her eyes. "Kerro? Hello" she said sleepily, "well, hello to you to" he said smiling, "I'm sorry I'm just so sleepy all of a sudden", "well, if you want you can go over to the bed, and I'll take a nap with you, he said yawning. "sure" she said smiling, as they walked over towards the bed and got under the covers. "Goodnight" Kerro said, "goodnight" she said as she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest, they felt exactly like a married couple should feel, happy and contented as they drifted off into sleep. They woke up hours later in the dim haze of early morning after a dreamless sleep, "good morning Meleni" Kerro said softly, "good morning Kerro" she replied sitting up. "This looks like another beautiful morning" Meleni said enthusiastically, "yes it does" Kerro said smiling broadly, they stayed in bed a little longer until they had to get up. "Well, Washu was right on the mark" Kerro said happily showing everyone the pictures he took of the three newborns, "but, how did you… you know, have them" Evangelion Kerro asked. "It was easy, I kept my form for all this time, Zanzalin did the actual birthing, she is only needed to be present a few hours ahead of time" he said and from what I saw, it went very well" Kerro said happily. "That's great Kerro, good job!" our Kerro said, "don't congratulate me, congratulate Zanzalin, she was the one who actually did it" he said, "alright then, good job Zanzalin". A weak sound came from Tenchi Muyo Kerro's hands, which was how Zanzalin or Kerro communicated with each other when one or the other is on the other side.  "She says thank you very much Kerro" Kerro said, "well, should we get on with what we have to do today?" B5 Kerro said. "Sure, what are we doing?" our Kerro asked, " let's see…" he said checking the duty roster, " CCS Kerro has perimeter guard duty" "damn it" he whispered under his breath quietly, " NGE Kerro you have the usual checking of the dimensional connections" "yay" he said groaning. " TM Kerro, you are on the standard six month parental leave" "alright" he said quietly, "and I have to…" "oh, no! I have to check the gun batteries again! I just did that last week, and the week before that, I have checked them so many times I can't stand it anymore!" he said storming off. Our Kerro caught up with him, "honestly Kerro, loosen up, if you want I will trade with you, you look like you could use some fresh air" he said eagerly, "fine then, I'll take perimeter watch" he said smiling. "I hope Kerro gets back soon" Sakura said worried, "he seems to always be gone these days" Shoalan said sighing, "hey, why don't we go visit him? He never said we couldn't follow him" Sasabi suggested. "Sure, do you know the way?" "sure I do, I was taken there a few times before Kerro died, he had to go there by obligation to tell everyone that he might be gone indefinitely" she said gravely. "but we can take you" she said getting up, "I hope the portal hasn't changed" she said gathering her energy into her hand and holding it out. " Four Star Light" she said as four small stars left her hand and formed a portal. "alright everyone, follow me" she said as she walked into the portal. They traveled past countless dimensions in an instant and landed on a large ship, "place hasn't changed a bit" Sasabi said looking around. "Wow! This is huge, no wonder Kerro comes here so much, "this ship has to be 20 miles long!" Shoalan said excitedly " more like 40 and still growing" Sasabi corrected. "what do you mean by still growing?" "it's a living ship" Sasabi said, "until it dies it will never stop growing, luckily it does it at a very slow pace, or it would be far to big" she said looking around happily. Kerro was in one of the huge weapon bays checking one of the largest laser cannons they had for bugs in the system, when he sensed everyone's energies "oh come on Sasabi, I am right in the middle of working here!" he cried out in frustration. "what's the problem up there?" one of the mechanics asked from the bottom of the gun barrel, because of the immense height Kerro barely heard him, "nothing, its just my family and friends have arrived unexpectedly, do you think you could cover for me for an hour or two?" Kerro asked pleadingly. The mechanic thought about it for a moment, "alright, just come back pretty soon, I can't do this thing on my own" "thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kerro said phasing out of the mechanical bay and appearing in front of our traveling group. They were surprised to see him, "Kerro how did you find us?" Sakura asked "simple, your extremely energetic, your life energy is off the charts" Kerro said a little frustrated. Meleni stepped forward, "I hope we aren't too much trouble, it's just that you haven't been around much, and we wanted to come and see you" she said worried, "its alright" he said taking a deep breath. "It's just that I was in the middle of checking the weapons, and I don't usually get disturbed from work like that" he said plainly "anyway, I guess I should give you the tour" he said taking Meleni's hand and starting to walk in a general direction.  "Now, obviously I can't take you throughout the entire ship in just a couple of hours, and there are someplaces you simply cannot go, what do you want to see?" Kerro asked staring back at Sakura and the others, "well, how about that weapons place that we disturbed you from, how about that" Sakura suggested, "alright then" Kerro said concentrating his energy, "if I were you I'd brace yourselves" he said looking back for a second as he phased out taking everyone with him. No one had time to scream it all happened to fast, they arrived at there destination in seconds, "this is one of the weapons rooms," Kerro said dusting off one of the missile launchers. "Wow, this place is huge!" Sakura said wondering around, she walked around for a little while until she came upon a strange looking spherical object, she lightly placed her hand on it and felt a strange tugging and then a feeling of weakness so much so that she wanted to lie down, when she felt her hand being wrenched off it by Kerro. "By the way, don't touch anything, sorry about that Sakura, we usually don't have to tell people that" he said concerned. "What is that thing?" Sakura asked panting, "that is a very special item, in fact it shouldn't be down here, but we haven't yet come up with a way to get rid of it" Kerro said while everyone else wondered around the strange rooms. "It is called the Energiosphere, as it drains any form of energy that comes in contact with it, if I hadn't removed your hand from it, I wouldn't be talking to you right now" he said worriedly. "I made the mistake of touching that once" he said staring at the sphere warily, "and the only reason I am standing here is because of a little bit of extra magic given to me so long ago" he said thinking back all those years. "What kind of magic?" Sakura asked getting up and joining the others, Kerro's eyes twinkled "I still have my secrets Sakura, ones that I can't share with anyone, until the darkness comes again" he said using his most mysterious voice. "Alright Kerro when your ready to tell me you can" she said walking over to Shoalan who put his arm around her as they walked. Kerro just stood there watching them, he sighed and walked on after them, " There are parts I still can't see, things I wish to understand, but they are beyond my grasp" B5 Kerro said before shaking his head violently, "Damn it! I spend a few days with those bloody technomages and I'm already quoting stuff they said!" he yelled out frustrated it was quiet in space, so very quiet he liked it that way. Out there you can't escape your thoughts, as he flew through the empty blackness he noticed a ship coming from a portal out in space, "unidentified ship state your name and business" Kerro spoke through the microphone. "This is the S.S Lagranian, serial no. 3469113-5 entry code: Zeta9472 by Delta 1564325 on a re-supply mission" "entry confirmed welcome to my ship" he spoke dully to through the microphone. "This is such a tedious and boring job, but it was better then checking the weapons one more time!" he thought happily, "I wonder how everyone else is doing" he said softly as he floated out in the blackness of space gazing at the stars. "Oh, and Sakura" Kerro said stopping everybody to make sure they listened, "what is it Kerro?" "whatever you do, do not touch this button," he said pointing at a small red button protected by some kind of shield. "I didn't even know that was a button, it is so heavily concealed" Sakura said inquisitively, "well, it is the emergency lockdown button, it will put a virtually impenetrable shield around the every door and exit in the entire compartment which the button is located, so in other words" he said as he pointed about a mile down. "every door from all the way down there, to about a mile up in the opposite direction will be sealed shut, which is to prevent a massive fire from spreading or something" Kerro said snorting at the very idea that there would be a fire big enough to require it. "Oh, don't worry Kerro we won't touch it" she said resolutely and walked off to join the others, "what's up here?" Sakura said pointing to a closed door up ahead. "That is one of those area's that you guys aren't allowed in, it's the "Dimensional Randomizing Unit or D.R.U for short" "what is it?" "it's the last resort method that we would use if we were to come under attack, it scrambles all the dimensional pathways and has enough power to send a small group of people to one of those dimensions, where you go is not your choice" "so what good would that do?" Shoalan asked puzzled. "If we are attacked however many people that are left go through a machine in there in hopes of escaping, it doesn't matter where you land as long as it is away from the ships explosion. From there you would use whatever means necessary to survive, that is directly from the manual" Kerro said starring at the room before departing with the others. " Well, that would about cover the tour" Kerro said after a good three hours of exploring, "Wow, this ship is amazing!" Sakura said still shocked at the size of the ship. " Well, I have to get back to work, so I should be home normal time Meleni" he said kissing her goodbye, "alright Kerro, I will see you then" she said waving goodbye as she walked through the portal. "Bye Mom and Dad I might visit later" "that's the first time you have ever called us your parents" Sakura said shocked, "well, it just seemed the right thing to say", "even though it doesn't really apply anymore" he thought as he watched them walk through the portal. Late one night, it finally happened "Shoalan… Shoalan wake up!" "What is it Sakura?" he mumbled sleepily, "my water just broke!" Months of training had prepared Shoalan for this moment. "It's a good thing I got dressed ahead of time," he said frantically as he pulled away the covers, he helped Sakura into the car and drove of to the hospital. Everyone was waiting in the waiting room for the good news, "oh this is the day I've been waiting for, for like ten years" Kerro said excitedly "I hope she is doing alright in there" Shoalan said worriedly. "Don't worry Shoalan, I had to babysit for TM Kerro once, and if you have ever babysited three small children capable of interdimensional travel, you know how hellish that can be" Kerro said chuckling. "And besides I can help you deal with her magic if that is what you are worried about" Kerro said reassuringly, "its not that it's just that in a few hours I'm going to be a father" "well, when you think about it…" Kerro said "you have been a father for a long time before I told you and you were a damn good one, so I expect you will be the same with this one" he said smiling. "Your right Kerro" Shoalan said "I just have to think more positively about this" he said resolutely. At that moment, you heard a slight beeping sound that sounded like an annoying alarm clock, "oh come on now of all times!" he rolled up his sleeve to look at a small communicator on his wrist. When he looked up, he looked as white as flour, "Kerro what's wrong?" Meleni asked walking up to him. "Nothing, I just have some work to do on the ship" "I'm sorry it is really important, I can't put it off" he said, "alright then" Meleni said downhearted. "I don't know when I will be back, but when I do come back" he said with a small smile on his face that told Meleni everything, "you mean we can really?" she said sounding strained "yes, we can have a kid of our own". He kissed her lightly on the cheek as he phased out of the room, leaving an ecstatic Meleni and extremely nervous Shoalan behind. The doors opened, and the doctors and nurses walked out, telling everyone that they could go see her now. "Sakura, are you alright?" Shoalan asked excitedly "yes, Shoalan just a little tired" she said sleepily as she clutched their beautiful baby girl in her arms. "You should be after all that" Meleni said happily, "where is Kerro?" Sakura asked, "I thought he would be here" "he was, but he got called off for something really important, that seemed to scare the hell out of him" "oh, that's too bad" Sakura said downhearted they all quieted down and just staring at the baby girl until late at night when all fell asleep. Weeks went by, and Kerro didn't come back they tried reaching him on the crystal ball, but it was blocked, and they tried to contact the ship, but they didn't receive any signal which worried them greatly. "Where could he be!" Sakura cried out startling their new baby girl making her cry, "it's alright, shhh" she cooed rocking baby Rei back and forth.  "I wish we could just get a sign that he is alright". At that moment, a knock on the door was heard, "I'll get it" Shoalan said getting up to answer the door. He saw a man wearing a strange looking outfit that he couldn't quite recognize, "hello, is this the Kinomoto residence?" "yes it is, what is it?" "Your friend is in danger". "You mean Kerro." "yes, may I come in" "alright" he said weakly, "If you don't recognize me, I am Tu'kat a ranger from a dimension that looks like Babylon 5" "Shoalan who is it?" Sakura asked when they reached the living room, "this is Tu'kat a ranger, from Babylon 5 he says that Kerro is in trouble," Shoalan said flatly. "What happened to Kerro?" Meleni said gravely. "I'll start from the beginning of the Kerros history, a long time ago after the Kerro foundation was started, they fought a war with the darkness, or the Black Omega's as they like to be called. The darkness was a bunch of Kerros from other dimensions that were evil, that didn't follow the way that most Kerros do, they defeated them with The Key Of Light's help, and they all slunk back into wherever they came from hoping to get another chance. That time is now, they destroyed the ship after a long fight a couple of weeks ago, we tried to fight them off, but there were to many of them. We just couldn't take them all, finally B5 Kerro ordered the evacuation, and everyone, that was left, got to the Randomizing stations. Your Kerro, NGE Kerro, TM Kerro, and mine, were the only ones who stayed behind, because they are the four Kai's" "what do you mean the four gods?" "the Key of Light helped them defeat the darkness a long time ago, but they discovered that the key was to powerful to be kept in one piece, so they split it into four of the purest elements they could find. Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind, and every Kerro who has gotten the power, passed it on to another, when the time came". Everyone sat in awe at what he had just said, "So, where is my husband now?" Meleni whimpered on the brink of tears, the ranger sat down on the couch next to her doing the best he could to comfort her, "don't worry" he said softly. "If I know Kerro, he was probably far away from the ship when it blew up and is in a hideout somewhere planning on a way to get home" he said making Meleni feel a little better. At that moment an explosion was heard in the front of the house as the door was blasted in. The ranger stood up on reflex and brought out his weapon just in time. The figures walked in and stopped at the entrance to the living room, they wore all black and greatly resembled Kerro, "we have come for Kerro's friends don't try to stop us ranger". The ranger got into a fighting stance, "I wont let you get them!" he yelled out knowing that he wouldn't last more than a few minutes against them, but he didn't care. "So be it, ranger" the leader of the three said obviously enjoying himself greatly at the chance to destroy them. "Shoalan, Sakura, Meleni RUN NOW!" he screamed as he charged the group bashing one across the face with his pike. "Come on let's get out of here!" Shoalan yelled trying to move Sakura, but she wouldn't budge, "come on Sakura!" "no, I wont leave! These people don't seem so tough" she got up and handing Rei to Shoalan. "Sakura… fine, if you aren't going then I'm not going either" he said handing Rei over to Meleni. "I am not going either, they might know where Kerro is!" everyone got into a fighting stance. The ranger was getting the crap beaten out of him, all three of them were ganging up on him and just when they were about to finish him off well… you know. "Release! Firey!" one was engulfed in searing hot flames; the other was hit with a torrent of rushing water, while the third (lets just say Sakura was pissed). "All the cards hear my spell, Fusion!" all of the cards fused into a single entity, and blew away the ringleader with everything in the book. "Well, I think we got them" she said as she helped the ranger up, "no, you should run now…" he said feebly, "I think we have them cov…" but she couldn't finish her sentence. "Giga Shot!" came a cold, lifeless voice from where the three men had landed, Sakura could do nothing but watch as a thin beam of energy shot straight through the ranger killing him instantly. "Nooooo!" she yelled out, she turned to the three, "why?" she sobbed as they just stood there laughing at what they had done. "You foolish creature!" they called at her, "your magic doesn't work on us!" they sneered as all three of them ran towards Sakura intending to capture her. They were caught short by a well placed kick from Shoalan, combined with a well timed blast from Meleni, "Clow magic may not hurt you, but it will sure as hell knock you off balance you bastards!". She ran up and locked one of them in a barrage of kicking and punches some hit causing one of them to shriek in pain, "Sakura, you have to go now!" Shoalan said dodging a punch from the leader while sending one of his own. "For Rei's sake!" he yelled out, this she instantly agreed to, "Alright", she yelled sending the one she was fighting flying with a punch to the face and running to the back of the room that was rapidly crumbling around them. She picked up Rei and dashed out one of the holes in the wall wishing that she could say goodbye to Shoalan and Meleni in case they were separated, but she had to get away. "No! Sakura that is what they want, watch out!" Kerro yelled out as he practically smashed the television set with his fists, he could do nothing but watch as one by one Meleni and Shoalan where knocked out with either a punch or an energy blast and thrown into a cage quickly followed by Sakura. At this point, he had to be pried from the screen by his three best friends, so he wouldn't hurt himself any further. "God! I should have known they would do this!" B5 Kerro yelled out, "I should have known that they would start capturing people from our dimensions to try and blackmail us!". NGE Kerro looked up, "you mean they got people from my dimension?" he asked dreading the answer, "no they haven't they only captured Kerro's family and friends so far, god I just wish there was something we could do!". "Sir, excuse me sir!" "yes what is it ensign" B5 Kerro said exasperated, "CCS Kerro is calling for you, he says he has a plan, sir" "he does? well lets go talk to him then. He walked towards the holding area where Kerro was kept and opened the door, immediately Kerro rammed what he thought was an easy way out, but he was caught by an invisible shield in full run, "damn it! Damn it! Let me out!" he screamed sobbing and struggling frantically to break free. "So you where just planning to escape" B5 Kerro sighed and began to walk away, "no! I meant it I do have a plan! Kerro come back!" he screamed loud enough for everyone in the entire complex to hear him, Kerro turned around and bent down so he was eye level with the now almost prone Kerro, "what is it?".

What could happen next! Will the world truly end? Or will light prevail and hail the resolution of everything! I have no idea so read and review and tell me what you think and be ready for the next time:

Chap. 4 Reawaken Ancient Power!


End file.
